The invention relates to a novel dietary supplement, which is useful as a neuroprotective agent and which is applied orally.
The number of old people is steadily growing worldwide. It is a fact that elderly people live longer nowadays. Therefore age-related deficiencies such as age-associated memory impairment, cognitive decline and the like are becoming an important public health problem.